


In All The Right and Wrong Ways

by angelus2hot



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Community: fandomhits, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Chuck's in a bad mood but Blair will have none of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** In All The Right and Wrong Ways  
>  **Fandom:** Gossip Girl  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 506  
>  **Summary:** Chuck's in a bad mood but Blair will have none of it.  
>  **A/N:** written for fandomhits for the song 'God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton' on my [playlist](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/647953.html)

“I thought we could spend the day at...”

Chuck slammed his glass down on the table before he spun around to glare at her. “Could you just not say anything. I’m not in the mood.”

Blair would put up with a lot of things from Chuck but his being an ass towards her was not one of them. “Don’t you dare speak to me like that, Chuck!” She put her hands on her hips and glared up at him. "You might think you’re so hot and all ‘I’m Chuck Bass’ and expect me to fall quietly at your feet. But just because you’re in a mood you think you can act like this. Well I have news for you. I refuse to stand here and be treated like a...” At the look on his face she trailed off in the middle of her tirade and all but stomped her feet as she snapped, “What?”

Chuck couldn’t stop the laughter from escaping. She was so damned adorable when she was angry. “Blair, you couldn’t do anything quietly if I paid you.” His smile widened as the laughter faded. “It’s one of the things I love about you.”

Blair’s mouth popped open. She couldn’t believe it, she was trying to be angry and upset and instead of letting her finish properly chastising him Chuck was being inappropriate and flirty. 

He took a cautious step towards her unsure whether she was over her angry spell. When she didn’t back up he slid his arms around her waste and pulled her closer to his body. “I’m sorry, Blair. It was a bad day. I didn’t mean to take it out on you.” He lowered his head and gently bit at her bottom lip. “Forgive me?”

She wanted to stay angry or at least pretend like she was for a little while longer. But there was just something about Chuck whether he was being charming or a pain in her ass that drove her crazy in all the right and wrong ways. He was irresistible and the bad thing was he knew it. 

Without a word she snuggled against his chest, her hair tickled his chin.

“Answer me. Please, Blair.” He squeezed her tight. “I know I’m a mess and sometimes I can be... not nice but I know how lucky I am to have you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I couldn’t bear to lose you.”

She threaded her fingers through his hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back to look him in the eyes. “I forgive you, Chuck. And you’re not going to lose me. Not ever. I promise.”

Chuck’s arms tightened around her as a wave of relief so intense washed over him he almost dropped to his knees. His voice was husky with emotion, his breath was warm against her lips as he whispered, “I love you.”

A smile began to curve her lips as she whispered in return, “I love you too, Chuck. I always will.”


End file.
